


The Hangover

by nikkibagels



Category: The Hangover (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Hangover Fusion, F/M, I love this movie, This is really funny, please watch the actual movie on netflix, this is going to be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkibagels/pseuds/nikkibagels
Summary: Just as the title and tags suggest, this is The Hangover (2009) if the characters were My Hero Academia characters. Mainly the bakusquad.Phil (Bradley Cooper) - Katsuki BakugouDoug (Justin Bartha) - Sero HantaAlan (Zach Galifianakis) - Denki KaminariStu (Ed Holmes) - Eijirou KirishimaPlease enjoy! But seriously, watch the real thing! It's on Netflix





	1. ACT 1

**Author's Note:**

> I try to be as on point as I can with the quotes and action and what not!
> 
> So if you were to watch the movie as you read this, it should line up nicely :)

Denki stood on a small podium getting his measurements for his tuxedo for his sister’s wedding. His sister’s soon to be husband was standing next to him, fixing his cuffs. “Sero, I find it nice that...hey! Watch it you perv!”

“Denki, he’s just measuring your legs,” Sero said.

“Well, he’s close to my shaft!”

The tailor packed his tape measurer and headed out. Denki and Sero began taking off the sample tuxes and continued their conversation. “I love that we’re gonna be brother in laws, Sero.”

“Same here.”

They do a weird hug, then Sero realized Denki had the type of underwear that shows his buttcheeks. He closed his eyes, after seeing that sight.

******************

The boys walked outside to meet with Denki’s dad in the garage. He was inspecting his Mercedes when the boys walked about. Denki got distracted with the family dog and Sero went to talk with the dad. “Hey, Mr. Kaminari.”

“Hey, Sero. I know you are going to Las Vegas, so I guess I can let you drive my baby.” He patted the silver Mercedes. “Just...don’t let him drive.” He pointed to his own son. “Or Katsuki. I just don’t like him.”

Sero smiled then took the keys. “That won’t be a problem, sir.”

“Remember, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. Except herpes. Those come with ya.”

==========================

“Okay, everyone! Make sure you turn in your permission slips for the field trip next week! Get the hell out of my class.”

The bell rang and Katsuki swerved his way out of the halls to the front of the school where Sero and Denki were parked. A kid walked up to Katsuki and patted his shoulder. “What did I say? After school, I don’t know any of you.”

He walked to the car and jumped over the car door since it was a convertible. He settled in the back seat and greeted Sero and Denki.

“Guys, can we go now?” Everyone looked at Denki in confusion. “I can’t be 20 feet near a school. Or a Chuck E. Cheese.”

==============================

“Do you have your pills?”

“Yes.”

“Because I know you won’t take them.”

“Babe, I think I can handle myself.” Eijirou settled on the couch next to his girlfriend of three years.

“Are you sure about that? I don’t trust your friends. Denki is...Denki and Katsuki is a major asshole.”

“I can assure you. They are adults and they are very mature.”

They heard a car pull up near their driveway and they looked out the window behind the couch they’re sitting on. Katsuki was leaning over the car door cupping his hands around his mouth, making a cone. “PAGING DR. FAGGOT!”

Eijirou held his head low as his girlfriend looked at him with an unamused look on her face. “I should go.” He stood up.

“Yeah, Dr. Faggot.”

=============================

The Mercedes speeds along with highway with Sero behind the wheel. Denki was in the passenger seat and Katsuki and Eijirou was in the back seat.

“Come on! Let me drive!” Katsuki said, slightly kicking the driver’s seat.

“Nope. I promised Mr. Kaminari I won’t let anyone else drive. Besides, you’ve been drinking.”

Denki pitched in. “Yeah. He loves this car more than me, so.”

Katsuki tried making a counter. “Come on. We all know I drive better when I’m drunk.”

Eijirou pointed a finger at the blond. “He’s right. He’s our designated drunk driver.”

Sero stood his ground and continued the drive to Las Vegas.

**********************

Denki buried his nose in a blackjack book as gas was being pumped into the car. An old man looked at the car which caught his attention. “What are you looking at? Keep moving. Don’t touch the car. Don’t even look at the car.”

Sero and Katsuki looked at Denki through the convenience store window. The blond turned to the black haired man. “Is he...all the way there?”

“Not really. But he’s fun to be around.” Sero placed his items on the counter.

“No, that’s true. He’s funny.”

Eijirou reached his arm between the guys and placed a water bottle on the counter. “And a bottle of water.”

Sero turned to the redhead. “Are you sure your girlfriend is okay with you going with us?”

“No, but I did tell her we’re going to a wine country...and she bought it.”

Katsuki turned to Eijirou. “You can’t go to Las Vegas, but she can fuck a bellhop?”

Eijirou responded. “It was a bartender. And for your information, he didn’t even come inside her.”

Katsuki looked him in the eye. “And you believe that?”

************************

They are back on the road and Denki is still reading his blackjack book. “Does anyone wanna be my spotter? It says that’s a good tip in this book. Also, counting cards.”

Sero took a glance at Denki before looking back on the road. “That’s also illegal.”

“It’s not illegal. Just frowned upon. Like masturbating in an airport.”

Everyone stayed silent as Sero continued driving all the way to Las Vegas. He took an exit and they were driving on the strip. He pulled up to Caesars palace around nighttime and handed his car to the valet.

The friends walked inside to place a room. The lady behind the counter gave them the details on their basic room.

Then Katsuki pitched in.

“Can we get a villa?”

Eijirou, who was paying, looked at the blond. “Dude. That’s expensive. Besides, we’re not even gonna be in the room the entire time. We can bunk with each other for one night.”

Denki raised his hand. “Sero, can I bunk with you?”   
  


Sero gave a subtle nod as the other two tried to settle things. The lady who was behind the counter did a few typing movements then offered a suggestion. “The villa isn’t that bad for one night.”

Sero raised his hands. “It’s fine. I can pay for it.”

Katsuki and Eijirou stopped him. “No, man. This is your night. You’re not paying for anything,” Katuski insisted.

The lady pitched in again. “If you want, I can hold onto your card and you can pay after when you leave.”

Katsuki patted Eijirou’s arm. “We can split it.”

Eijirou shrugged then handed over his card. The lady did her business then everyone began walking to the elevators, but Denki had a question. “I know you probably get this a lot, but this isn’t the real Caesar's palace, is it?”

“What?”

“Like, did Caesar live here?”

“No?”

Denki shook his head. “Didn’t think so.”

********************

The boys walked into the room and was in complete awe. The villa was huge and gorgeous. It had a giant window with a good ass view of Las Vegas. Sero walked out of the kitchen. “Thanks, guys. Or should I say, thanks, Ei.”

“I only did it ‘cause I love ya.”

Katsuki walked out another room. “Alright, ladies! Get dressed so we can head out.”

They dispersed to their rooms and got dressed. Eijirou, however, got a call from his girlfriend while he was getting dressed. Katsuki and Sero walked in his room and saw him on the phone.

“Yeah, you should see this place, it’s beautiful. You would like it.”

Katsuki saw Eijirou look at him, so he tapped his watch, silently telling him to hurry up. Eijirou got the message then hung up. “Where’s Denki?”

Sero sat on a chair by the door. “He said he had to get a ‘few things.’”

Eijirou had a huge grin on his face. “Well, I have. Something. To show you guys!” He reached in a pocket and pulled out a small box with a ring inside.

Katsuki sat up from where he was laying on the bed. “What is that?”

“It’s a ring, dude.”

“That’s a big fucking mistake.”

Sero took the box in his hands. “That’s a nice ring. Congrats, dude!”

“She’s a complete bitch!”

Sero slapped his leg. “That’s his fianceé.”

“She beats him!”

Eijirou stepped in to clarify. “That was twice, but that’s because she’s strong willed and I like that in a woman.”

“She fucked a sailor.”

Sero turned to the blond. “Hey...he wasn’t a sailor. He was a bartender on a cruise ship.”

Eijirou straightened his suit jacket. “I’m right here. I can hear everything you guys are saying.”   
  


Denki walked in with a small plastic bag. “Are you guys ready to let the dogs out? You know? Woo woo woo.”

They walked out of the hotel room to the elevators. They paused at an elevator door waiting for one to open. That’s when Katsuki actually looked at what Denki was wearing.

Katsuki had one an all black suit with the top buttons undone. Eijirou had a basic off-white suit with a standard t-shirt underneath. Sero had an off-black suit. Denki, on the other hand, had a basic t-shirt with beige pants and a brown, leather satchel.

“Are you seriously wearing that? Or are you guys just fucking with me?”

“This is not a purse. It’s a satchel. Indiana Jones wore one,” Denki defended.

The boys rode an elevator with a couple, in which the guy was giving his lady some head under her dress.

Katsuki huffed as he walked inside. “Fucking great.”

They rode the elevator with no issues as they walked onto the roof. Denki placed a brick in the door, so it won’t lock.

Eijirou walked behind Katsuki as Sero followed. “I’m just saying. It’s clearly marked.”

The blond turned the redhead. “You just need to relax. Which is why we’re here.” He held up a shot glass of Jeager.

The guys grabbed their own shot glass and made a toast. They downed their alcoholic shots and made grunts at the burning taste.

Sero commented, “Just like college.”

Katsuki turned to the group. “Alright. I feel I should say-”

“I have something prepared.” Denki interrupted Katsuki and pulled out a slip of paper. “Hello. How about that ride in? Maybe that’s why they call it sin city. Ha ha. You may not know this, but I tend to call myself a loner. I tend to think of myself as a one man wolf pack. That’s when my sister brought Sero home, I knew that he would be part of my wolf pack. And my wolf pack, it grew by one. There were two men in the wolf pack, but I was the first one in my wolf pack then Sero became the second one. That’s when Sero brought his friends and I knew they would be part of my wolf pack.”

Eijirou smiled. “Alright!”

“So I wanna make…” Denki pulled out a switchblade. “...A toast!”

The guys became alerted and held out their arms. “What are you doing?” Eijirou asked.

Denki looked him in the eye. “Blood brothers.” He began to cut his palm.

Sero pried the blade out his hand. “Give me the knife, buddy. We’re not gonna cut ourselves.”

Eijirou held up a shot as Sero helped Denki. “Here’s a toast to a night which will be but a small road bump in an otherwise healthy marriage.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. ACT 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the next part of the Hangover. This is the movie verbatim, but with MHA characters in place. I love this movie so freaking much :D

The sun rose over the Las Vegas strip and drowned the city in light and heat fairly quickly. The sun peered through the massive windows in the men’s villa, shedding light on the clues as to what happened at night.

A bathtub filled to the brim with bubbles contained wild objects such as a blowup doll, six wine corks lined up in a row, a half-drank champagne glass, and a light blue floaty pig.

Next to the bathtub laid a white vase with a viking helmet inside with a red feather boa and a sword while next to that, was a blue chair with a burnt hole in the center of it with smoke coming off of it.

In the hallway, a makeshift bowling alley was created with boundary lines and arrows made with black tape leading to a rack of ten empty champagne bottles. Walking across the bowling was a live chicken clucking and pecking.

A lady tip-toed her way out of the villa before any of the men could wake up, leaving the messy room to them. She walked past Eijirou, who was knocked out on the floor with a little blood dripping from his mouth. The soft close of the front door caused him to wake up.

He stands with shaky feet and groggily looks around at the colossal mess before falling to a chair and laying back down.

Denki wakes up from behind the mini bar and immediately collapses to the ground knocking over a lot of cans and items from the counter. Quickly standing back up, without any pants or underwear, he makes his way to the bathroom across the bowling lane, accidentally kicking the chicken causing it to moderately fly out of the way. He walks around Katsuki who was sleeping in a cocoon of blankets and heads inside the bathroom.

He steps up to the toilet and starts peeing since he had nothing on under his large t-shirt. He goes a little cross-eyed as he relieves himself, but soon climbs out of his daze when he hears a soft roar from the corner of the bathroom. Still in his drunken haze, he slowly looked over while peeing, getting pee on the floor.

He widens his eyes in fear and backs up against the wall. Realizing that he’s in the same room with a wild tiger, he dashes out of the bathroom and trips over Katsuki in the hallway.

Denki falls to the ground and Katsuki wakes up groaning in pain. He holds his midsection and lets out a curse. “Fuck, Denki.”

Katsuki looks over at Denki and immediately looks away, seeing that he is pantless. “God, can you put on some pants?”

“Th-There…!”

“Hey, calm down.”

“There is...a tiger in the bathroom!”

Eijirou comes out of his daze and sits up on the chair. “What…?”

“There is a jungle cat in the bathroom!” Denki started bouncing around in fear and urgency, holding his junk.

Katsuki stands up and holds his arms out. “Alright. Alright. I’ll go check it out.”

He opens the door and the tiger roars back at him. He quickly closes the door and presses his back on it. “Holy shit! He’s not kidding!”

Katsuki grabs a button up and slides it on without buttoning any of the buttons. He walks over to Eijirou and sits next to him. “You okay?”

“Y-Yeah...I’m fine…I just...hurt a little.”

Denki paces back and forth near the bathroom door still with shock. “Wh-Why is there a tiger in the bathroom?”

Katsuki looked behind him and turned back around. “Hey, can you put on some pants? I find it weird that I have to ask twice.”

Denki wraps a blanket around him and Katsuki leans back in the chair. “Fuck, what did we do last night?”

Eijirou felt around his mouth a little and turned towards the blond. “H-Hey, Kat? Am I missing a tooth?”

Katsuki looked at his bloody smile and sure enough, he was missing a tooth on his top row of teeth front and center. “O-Oh my G--”

Eijirou picked up a silver platter plate and looked at himself in the reflection. “My tooth! I-It’s gone!”

“Hey, hey. Relax.” He turned around to Denki who was still pacing around with a blanket wrapped around him. “Denki, can you wake up Sero so we can leave before housekeeping shows up.”

Denki leaves and Eijirou starts worrying. “Wh-What will I tell my girlfriend? She will be so mad at me!”

Denki walks back and points behind him. “Sero’s not here.”

Katsuki shrugs. “Well, did you check all of the rooms?”

“Yeah. And his mattress is missing. Heh.”

Katsuki held up a hand as he used his other hand to reach into his pocket and take out his phone. “Hold on. I got this.”

Katsuki dialed Sero’s number and pressed the phone to his ear. He waited patiently, but a ringtone could be heard within the room. Denki picked up the phone and answered it. “Hello?”

Katsuki blinked slowly a couple times as he looked at him.

“Oh...this is Sero’s phone. Guys, this is Sero’s phone!” Denki hung up and so did Katsuki.

As soon as they hung up, a baby’s wailing could be heard. Eijirou and Katsuki looked at each with worried expressions. The blond was the first to speak. “What the fuck is that?”

They opened the closet door and a baby in a car seat was found crying. Katsuki sighed. “Well, who’s fucking baby is that?”

Eijirou looked at Denki. “Are you sure you didn’t see anyone else here?”

“Yeah! I checked and nobody was here. I don’t know...check its collar or something.”

Eijirou was about to pick up the infant, but Katsuki stopped him. “We don’t have time for this. Let’s go find Sero and worry about the baby later.”

The redhead looked up at him. “We can’t leave the baby here! There’s a tiger in the bathroom!”

Katsuki shrugged. “It’s not our baby.”

Eijirou crossed his arms and looked at him with a stern glare.

“Alright, fine, fuck. Let’s take it with us.” Katsuki looked at Denki as he stepped away from the closet. “And put on some fucking pants!”

_____________________________

Denki laughed, grabbing Katsuki’s attention. Denki was playing with the baby’s arm so that it looked like the baby was masturbating. “Whoa! Not at the table! Look! He’s jacking his little baby weenis!”

Katsuki let out a chuckle and Eijirou walked to the table. “I looked everywhere. Gym, casino, front desk. Nothing. No one’s seen him.”

“You need to stop worryin’ so much. Here. Have some juice.” Katsuki placed a glass of orange juice near him. “Now. Let’s think back to what we last remember and hopefully get some clues.”

He pulled out a napkin and a pen. He waited for suggestions. Denki rambled off about taking the shots, playing craps with Sero being there, and Katsuki confirming the memory. “I don’t remember being this hungover, fuck.”

Denki held up a small item with a questioning look. “What is this?”

Eijirou sat up in his seat and pointed. “That’s my tooth! Why do you have my tooth in your pocket?!”

Katsuki started checking his own pockets. “No, this is a good thing! Everyone, check your pockets! It could give us clues as to where we went or what we did!”

Everyone emptied their pockets on the table. Katsuki pulled out nothing while Eijirou pulled out an ATM receipt. “I just have this receipt. I took out…$800! I am so screwed…”

Denki dropped a handful of coins on the table and a valet ticket. “This says that we came back at this time.”

Katsuki placed his hands over his face. “Fuck...we drove last night?”

Denki laughed at the thought of drunk driving then looked over at Katsuki’s wrist. “Hey...what’s that?”

Katsuki looked at his wrist and saw the hospital wristband. “Oh shit.”

Eijirou pointed to it. “Kat! You were at the hospital!”

Denki placed a hand on his shoulder. “Dude, are you okay?”

Katsuki looked at him with lidded eyes. “Yes, I’m fine. This just means that we have a lead!”

______________________________________

The guys stand at the front of the Ceaser palace, waiting for the valet to bring their car. As they were waiting, they looked above them and saw a service worker on a crane trying to take a mattress off of a statue on the rooftop of the hotel.

The guys cringed, knowing it was them who did it. Trying to get information out of people and more leads to what happened last night, Katsuki tapped the shoulder of a guest. “Hey...what happened?”

The man looked up and sighed. “Some dumbass tossed his mattress out of the window and it speared the statue. Some people just can’t handle Vegas.”

The man and his lady left and a cop car pulled up to the curb by the trio. The valet worker stepped out of the car and tossed Katsuki the keys. “Have a nice day, officers.”

The men looked at each other with confused yet excited faces. Eijirou was about to turn to the valet worker, but Katsuki stopped him. “Ei! This is amazing! Let’s go!”

Eijirou hesitantly got inside the passenger seat as Denki opened the back door. The door hit the baby in the face and of course, he started crying. Denki patted his head and looked at him. “Are my glasses okay?”

Eijirou shook his head and dove inside the car.

As soon as they got in and buckled up, Katsuki started driving the police car and got himself into traffic. He sighed in annoyance and honked the horn. Once he did that, he realized that the car has sirens. He turned them on and made his way through the traffic.

Eijirou closed his eyes and started panicking, holding onto his seatbelt. “Let me out! Let me out! Stop the car! I don’t wanna do this anymore!”

Katsuki grabbed the speaker to the bullhorn on top of the car and started speaking to the passersby. “Move! Coming through! Make way, extras!”

As he swerved onto the sidewalk, Katsuki saw a woman in a cheetah print, form fitting dress. “Ma’am, you have a nice rack.”

The lady looked at the driver’s seat and smiled as she walked by.

Katsuki made his way to the hospital with no injuries or arrests which was surprising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part will be whenever I feel like it :/
> 
> If it gets more popular, who knows?

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will come out at a slow-ish pace FYI


End file.
